This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Louisiana State University COBRE Molecular Immunopathology (MIP) Core is a consortium arrangement of five existing Centralized Facilities and Service Units of the LSU-SVM working together to provide state-of-the art service, as well as to develop new technologies to detect, diagnose and analyze the effect of infectious disease pathogens in vitro and in vivo. Dr. Xavier Alvarez (TNPRC) and Dr. David Scollard (NHDP) will participate in the MIP Core. Their participation ensures technology transfer of state-of-the art confocal and molecular pathological technologies already implemented for non-human primate and other animal models to researchers at LSU-SVM and the COBRE-CEIDR. The MIP Consortium is composed of the following existing SVM Centralized Facilities: 1) BIOMMED concentrates on molecular biology and currently provides advanced recombinant DNA and cDNA library constructions, real-time PCR, DNA sequencing, BioPlex lymphokine profiling, protein production and purification, custom antibody production etc. 2) The Centralized Pathology Service Laboratory currently provides routine anatomical, clinical and molecular pathology, the later including immuno-histochemical approaches to detect pathogens and specialized cells. A specialized Unit wihin this Service Laboratory has been formed under the direction of Dr. Nobuko Wakamatsu (Board Certified Pathologist). This unit will be an intimate part of the MIP Core and will serve as liason to other pathology services. 3) the FACS Facility provides advanced immunological assays for lymphokine profiling, cell sorting, etc. 4) The Microscopy Center provides, transmission and electron microscopy, confocal microscopy and laser capture microscopy. New assays that will be developed by the MIP Core include the use of in situ hybridization to detect, viral , rickettsial and bacterial pathogens, tissue immunoprofiling to determine via confocal and immuno-histochemistry the nature of infiltrating immune cells within diseased tissues, etc. 5) The Biostatistics Service Unit provides statistical consultation and training to LSU-based researchers. It is expected that MIP will be a strong supporting Core of the LSU-SVM-based COBRE-CEIDR in future years receiving support from LSU-SVM, as well as other state and federal sources.